


What U Do

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Kyungsoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, if you're looking for some quick laughs and cuteness you've come to the right place, kyungsoo is a little anxious but blink and it's over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Kyungsoo has yet to learn not to mix alcohol and emotions. His popular friend and hardcore crush’s party is probably the last place he should have chosen to practice this balance.





	What U Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYBWa_wD9wL/) because I can take anything and turn it into something.  
> (I apologize to any Sesoo fans that are disappointed by how I literally turned it into Chansoo but I’m trash ok-)  
> Also I'm so psyched I get to use "What U Do" as the title because I just remembered that on the first listen I told my friends it sounded like the soundtrack for a cheesy romcom movie where two people fall in love at a college party and then this happened????

 Kyungsoo is drunk as _fuck_.

 

 If it weren’t for the occasional family photo on the wall or an end table he would have already forgotten that he’s at Chanyeol’s place. It’s dark and a little too hot from all the bodies in the living room, and it’s loud but not enough to block out the snide voice in his head telling him this is why he _doesn’t_ attend parties on the regular. But seeing as he didn’t get personally invited to many parties in general he’d felt obligated to attend this one; Chanyeol had personally invited him in the dining area after their music theory class, and it was at his house. Not his dorm, but his parent’s nice place just out of Seoul. They had so much money that Chanyeol could be a starving artist for the rest of his life and not have to worry once about where his meals would be coming from. Not that he was that sort of freeloader anyways.

 

 Chanyeol was someone he hadn’t expected to have much importance in his life. But meeting the fall semester of their freshman year had turned to Kyungsoo realizing he’d fell in love by spring and he’d been screwed ever since. They were juniors now, both studying music. Chanyeol was planning to produce, already doing things underground, while Kyungsoo himself wanted to be a songwriter. Major aside, they were two entirely different individuals. Chanyeol was the kind of person that thrived on attention and easily made friends with nearly everyone he ran into on campus (and quite literally ran into, because his coordination was shot bless him). It hadn’t helped that in the first year he’d drunkenly made out with a random kid at a party stating there was nothing wrong with liking other men. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t watch it every time it floated across his dash or showed up in the dirtier recesses of the internet. As it did, after one of their schoolmates had anonymously posted it to less school-appropriate websites.

 

 Truthfully they were anything but alike, and he knew they probably wouldn’t get much traction even if his feelings were reciprocated. But that doesn’t stop him from pining after his friend like half the campus does, drawing little hearts around his name on corners of notebook paper and daydreaming about him like some sort of fourteen year old running a pastel Tumblr blog littered with cheesy poetry. Maybe that’s where his tendency to write ballads came in.

 

 Kyungsoo’s constant inner emotional turmoil is only made far worse by his rather low alcohol tolerance. He was a fairly by-the-books kid and didn’t like going behind his parents’ back to drink (it wasn’t that great to him anyways and never failed to make him tired). So being invited to a party where he knew there would be ample methods of getting drunk was bad enough without knowing he’d be suckered into it. Even though Chanyeol was a popular kid, his closest friends weren’t the same type. They were more like Kyungsoo himself, and he’d quickly become friends with most of them between study sessions and forced run-ins while Kyungsoo worked his barista gig on-campus.  

 

 Now he’s totally sloshed and Sehun has been chosen -whether by force or voluntarily he can’t remember to save his life- to be his human crutch for the night. They’ve been swaying for the past ten minutes since everyone else abandoned the youngest in their crew with him. Jongin off to dance battle and flirt with the cute exchange student Yixing, Baekhyun to make out with some senior guy way out of his league, and the others either eating in the kitchen or abandoning the scene for something at the closest Lotteria. Now the music finally matches their slow two-step and Kyungsoo’s redundant apologies are properly heard and rejected with indifference and ample hair petting. If all they’d wanted to do was practically snuggle on their feet, Kyungsoo laments, they should have stayed home and done it without all the liquor on their tongues and sweaty people bumping into them.

 

 “Is he sick or something?” Kyungsoo figures he’s being talked about, and in any other situation having people talk about him without his conscious knowledge would make him just a tad unnerved but this is _Chanyeol_. The life of the party, probably over here to get in a quick laugh at his awkward little friend who’d barely said two words and was now sloshed on less than just about anyone else here. Not that he’d care what Chanyeol was laughing about so much as he was laughing- it was pleasant to witness and gave Kyungsoo a funny feeling in his stomach. Like just about everything else he did.

 

 “Yeah, he’s okay. Just a total lightweight, probably more than any of us could have imagined.” Kyungsoo tries to punch his taller friend’s shoulder, but too much movement makes him feel like they’re suddenly having a pool party at the bottom of one and he doesn’t need to throw up on any of these preppy kids’ nice shoes. “Can you hold him for a sec though? I really need to take a whiz."

 

 “Charming,” Chanyeol quips but he takes the shortest of the three off his hands. There isn’t much of an adjustment in height but everything seems to change anyways. Kyungsoo can hardly breathe as he feels the hardened muscle beneath his slack fists, balled up against sinful biceps that lead down to the pretty hands resting on his waist. Chanyeol’s body is so nice it’s _stupid_ , and he can see the _stupid_ amusement on his face without looking.And now his heart is being stupid too and beating too fast . “Hey, you sure you’re alright?” That stupid deep voice rumbles through both of their chests and makes Kyungsoo want to both purr and pout with how nice it feels. He hums a bit in response, unintentionally nuzzling his face right between the taller male’s pecs like he wants to motorboat them. A little part of him does. He wonders if there could be a way to bottle this feeling of utter contentment and carry it around with him.

 

“Haven’t thrown up yet,” he responds plainly. It’s much nicer to focus on the muscle definition beneath his hands than eloquence anyways- even if he is kinda feeling up his friend like a pervert. “Mm, I think I love you.” Chanyeol laughs like it’s a joke he’s heard before, good but not enough to make him laugh boisterously in that stupidly cute way he does sometimes. But his eyes soften and Kyungsoo knows that isn’t just the alcohol making him believe the intimate atmosphere between them has changed. The touch on his hips feels tighter now, lets its presence be known like he’s a bit wound up at the thought of what he’s heard being true.

 

 “You’re just saying that because you have more liquor than water in your veins right now, Kyungsoo.” His tone is soft beneath the thump of the music, but its reverence transcends the concept of volume. Kyungsoo practically feels it breathed into him in the small space between their faces, and it gives him the strength to shake his head. Even if the action itself is sloppy and it feels like his head is about to fall off his shoulders.

 

 “No. I’m serious, I’ve been into you since we met in that _dumb_ writing class two years ago and I’ve just been too lame to tell you.” His hands would be shaking if every nerve ending in his body wasn’t moving two beats behind what his brain wants them to do, but they come up and cup Chanyeol’s charmingly dazed face all the same. “That’s why you got the most even though I got group boxes of chocolates this year for Valentine’s Day, I was gonna confess but I panicked. ‘S why you keep getting flowers on your doorstep too that nobody’s fessed up to.” He makes to hide in the taller man’s neck but his mouth keeps moving, will it ever stop? “I’m spineless in general but you make the rest of me melt anyways so that’s fine.”

 

 He feels a hand pulling him back cautiously by the neck and he’s perfectly prepared to get hit, that would make total sense considering what a complete mess he’s being. But oh those are _lips_ and this is _so_ not a punch that is what _kissing_ feels like and he can’t help moaning in a totally indecent manner. Chanyeol is quick to respond, humming against Kyungsoo’s lips in a way that makes him want to fall apart but also makes him feel very much whole. Yet each move is calculated, thoughtful, like he’s monitoring them because he knows Kyungsoo himself is one lip bite away from rutting up against him and making this party a lot less kid-friendly than it already is. He focuses on detail instead of experimenting, pausing to peck at the corner of a mouth or going further up to brush his lips against fluttering eyelids. “I’ve always thought you were so pretty,” he mumbles after he’s kissed back down to meet lips again. Kyungsoo can’t think of a time he’s ever felt so big and yet so small in his life. He can’t think about much of anything, really.

 

 “I’d have your children if I could,” he breathes against Chanyeol’s lips, any semblance of composure out the window because _hot damn_ are his lips every bit as nice as they look. Even when they’re curled into a grin that’s most likely mocking his drunken ramblings. “I’d be the happiest mister Mrs. Park Chanyeol ever.” Chanyeol just giggles, blushing up to his big adorable ears as he pokes Kyungsoo’s nose and makes his eyes cross trying to follow the finger.

 

 “You are a big sloppy-drunk mess wrapped up in a cute little body.”

  


~~

  


 Kyungsoo wakes up to the feeling of a cold sweat and expensive sheets against his bare skin. His boxers are halfway down his hips, the rest of his clothing tossed unceremoniously to the floor and his mind is just as bare as his skin. There aren’t enough senses about him to take inventory of his body and check for pain, because he can’t recall where he is and why he’s almost nude and entirely alone in this big bed and now it’s all beginning to go numb as he starts to hyperventilate.

 

 Chanyeol quickly scurries in at the sound of panic, something he’s become used to after easing Kyungsoo through test-induced anxiety attacks and the fears of messing up in front of the class. His sight becomes a little less fuzzy when calm hands slip his glasses on. “Hey, we’re okay, everything’s good.” It becomes their mantra for the timebeing as Chanyeol kneels down in front of him, makes sure he breathes and can calm back down to how he was before he woke.

 

 “What happened last night?” he finally manages to ask softly, voice trembling. Chanyeol would never take advantage of him, he knows that, but it would be such a shame to not be able to remember sleeping with all of _that._ Not to mention how badly he would have humiliated himself in bed, if the throbbing in his head says anything about his condition in hours prior.

 

 Chanyeol smiles gently and pats his bare knee. “You pretty much blacked out. Sehun left me with you so he could go to the bathroom and then ended up not coming back. So I took care of you for a bit, but as soon as you got out of the bathroom you like passed out and I had to drag you in here. I made everyone leave after that.” He seems really amused by it all and his tone lacks any bitterness, but Kyungsoo by nature is quick to feel guilty and this occasion is no exception. His eyes widen, cheeks flushed so hard they start to warm up the edge of his big frames where they rest against his sleep-swollen cheeks.

 

 “Oh no, I’m so sorry for killing your party! I didn’t mean to get so drunk, your friend Jackson just really liked me and he kept giving me drinks and-”

 

 “Hey, easy.” He strokes his knee again, rubbing the bare skin tenderly in a way that surprisingly doesn’t feel creepy. Then again, Chanyeol was too popular with everyone that he wouldn’t need to stoop low enough to cop a feel to get what he wanted. “It was like two o’clock in the morning anyways, I was getting tired myself. All I had to do was tell Baek and Jongdae and they pretty much cleared everyone out for me. You’re right, Jacks had nothing but good things to say about you. As to be expected.” Kyungsoo feels himself blush even more, hands twitching in his lap as he fights the urge to hide behind them.

 

 “Thank you.” A sensation, or rather the memory of one, against his lips comes flooding back and makes the rest of his nerves tingle. If he can remember correctly, they’d kissed. “Last night, did something… I dunno, happen between us?”

 

 “If you mean in this room, no. I just helped you out of your jeans and put you to bed, I slept out on the couch.” But it’s seeing the tinge of color to his ears is what sends things everything else coming back in vivid detail.

 

 “We kissed.” It’s a statement now, he’s so sure of himself and the way Chanyeol starts to resemble a deer in headlights only solidifies his belief.

 

 “We did.”

 

 “Did it mean anything to you?”

 

 Chanyeol nods right away, looking for all the world like he aimed to do it again too. “It meant a lot to me, even if I haven’t gotten the chance to properly explain any of it yet.” Kyungsoo hums in consensus, fixing the disheveled head of hair before him with twitching fingers. A mix of ravenous hunger and nerves, he figured while brushing his bangs aside to plant a tender kiss to the older boy’s forehead.

 

 “Good enough.”

 

 “Does this mean you’ll have my children?” The older boy chuckles and accepts a flick directly where he’d received the previous gift, head promptly slumping against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as his body trembles. They both shake with the force of his laugh, a sound that’s almost too hearty for so early in the morning. Then again, nothing about Chanyeol has ever been reserved and Kyungsoo almost prefers it that way. He knows his tone will be far too reverent, a smile making his own cheeks ache as he strokes short undercut locks, but he retorts anyways.

 

 “Go to hell.”


End file.
